Just My Luck
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: It's the Annual Glee/ Fox Christmas Party. The theme this year is Fairytale Fantasy. No one is allowed to choose their costumes, and by means of drawing lots, Darren ends up with Captain Hook. He gets a wee bit drunk that night. And just who happens to come in fashionably late, wearing a Tinkerbelle outfit? That's all you need to know. CRISSCOLFER.


**JUST MY LUCK (MA; ROMANCE/HUMOR; DC/CC; RPF)**

**Summary: **_It's the Annual Glee/ Fox Christmas Party. The theme this year is Fairytale Fantasy. No one is allowed to choose their costumes, and by means of drawing lots, Darren ends up with Captain Hook. He gets a wee bit drunk that night. And just who happens to come in fashionably late, wearing a Tinkerbelle outfit? That's all you need to know. CRISSCOLFER._

**Warnings: See the rating? See the genre? See the pairing? Then you know what to expect. Thank you for reading. **Cross-dressing! Chris, Flirty Drunk! Darren, Events that do not follow logic and common sense are included. **Slight! Role Playing. Slight! D/s. Non-virgin first time (with each other). Penetrative Sex between two grown men. Bottom! Chris. Gets a wee bit fluffy (because I can't write smut without fluff, okay? I'm CURSED that way.)**

**Disclaimer: **The persons depicted in this work of fiction do not necessarily engage in the acts described below. Creative liberty is employed in the dramatization of events as stated and they, do not necessarily follow common logic. Glee and all related registered trademarks belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie. All recognizable elements belong to their owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **A request of Anon from Tumblr: "**Reaction Fic to the Twitter teaser that Ryan Murphy posted about the TOO HOT for TV Christmas Special –except make it CrissColfer, not Klaine**." And another: "**First** **time –bottom! Chris with cuddling because the penetration hurt a little**." Here you go, lovely Anons. Your premises were quite broad, hence I took some creative liberties with it. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave me review after you're done (see end notes).

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**Just My Luck**

**By: C.M. Oliver**

**© 2013**

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

_For all the Miarren and Chill fans… I'm just sick and twisted in THAT way. Love, C._

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

As Darren knocked down his third flute of champagne, he felt a prickling sensation at the back of his throat. So yeah, it was only his third glass of bubbly, but he hadn't been laying off the other selection of hard drinks the open bar that night had to offer either. So yeah, maybe he had almost a liter of alcohol in his system by the time Ryan had announced that the dance floor was finally open.

He wasn't the type to get drunk, quite the contrary. Darren usually stayed sober, hence, being almost always the designated driver whenever he and his friends went out; He didn't know just what had come over him that particular night. If he was bummed out because he absolutely hated the Captain Hook costume he had ended up with (really, was it TOO MUCH to ask that he got to be a Disney –freaking –Prince?) or if it was because he was forced by his PR team to attend the party with Mia (who was obnoxiously dressed as Alice –at least they weren't wearing matching outfits) it wasn't clear to him, Lately the things Fate dealt him were just all collectively rotten/ So really, what was one more 'sucky' night? He grabbed another shot glass. He didn't know what it was but it burned his tongue when he downed it. Must be tequila.

Darren's amber eyes cautiously glanced around. He found Mia engrossed in a lively conversation with another producer he could not name at the top of his head. _'Good,'_ he thought. At least she wouldn't be dragging him into the already crowded dance floor, parading him like he was some show dog or something.

He set his glass down as he felt his vision clouding. He might have already reached his limit. He had wanted to feel numb, but even that wasn't enough of a respite should he make a fool of himself in public. Darren slowly edged his way around the perimeter of the ballroom, careful not to draw any attention. The last thing he needed was to accidentally puke on some Chatty Cathy that would corner him.

God, he needed to get out of there. The bass line of whatever it was that the live band was playing pounded directly on his head like war drums. The psychedelic lights made him want to hurl the eggs Benedict he had for breakfast that day. The chatter around him just made it worse. He needed air; he needed to get out of there. The nearest exit was but five strides away… If he could just get there in time –"

"Oof –"

Just his luck, of course. He had bumped into someone just as he was about to get to safety. _'Just –just when will this shit end?'_ Darren had officially declared that the world hated him at that very moment. He tried to steady himself against the balustrade nearest him and focus his vision. He readied the polite apology he was going to give whoever he ran into. But when he finally saw who it was, all coherent thoughts departed him.

The first thing he noticed was the luminous skin –there was no other word for it –glowing. If it was the soft blue lights hitting it that made it look so smooth and supple and ethereal, he wasn't sure –but he's certainly wanted to feel it against his own hands just to see if it was real. The next thing Darren noticed was the floaty, gauzy green material of a tiny, ruffled cocktail dress. It shimmered as it reflected the tiny Christmas lights scattered all around the area. There were also wings, seemingly made out of the same material but in silvery white. A pair of six-inch silver stilettos that made the person's legs look a mile long completed the ensemble. Darren knew he was staring –leering even –but he just could not take his eyes off of this mythical, gorgeous, otherworldly being in front of him. He took a deep breath and flashed his most charming smile.

"Hey –Chris. You –look –you look breath-taking."

Glasz eyes looked at him in wonder first, then concern. "You're drunk. And it's only about 10 p.m. Why are you drunk?" The countertenor drew a bit closer, but seemingly torn between actually approaching Darren and keeping his distance.

"And you, Colfer, are late," Darren giggled, pointing an accusatory finger at the newcomer. "Think you can hide from me that long?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, but the unease at being subject to his co-actor's stare was evident. He wrapped his arms around his scantily-clad form. Seriously, why did he even think of doing this? "Are you meaning to tell me that you were looking for me? I was under the impression that you were trying to save the remainder of your dignity. Why are you even drinking? You never drink –"

"Ah-ah!" Darren wagged a finger playfully at him. "You don't know everything about me, Colfer. But we could get to know each other –like – even better." He wiggled his peculiar triangular eyebrows in what was supposed to be a suggestive manner. Chris thought it looked silly, albeit endearing. He took a quick glance around them –everybody seemed to be in their own little worlds, or like in Darren's case, too drunk to care.

"I will ignore that insinuation you had just made." He grabbed Darren's hand and pulled him towards the exit. Darren Criss was a natural flirt when sober. But when he was plied with any time or amount of alcohol, it got even worse.

"Where' we goin'?" Darren managed to slur as he allowed his co-actor to drag him along the surprisingly deserted halls into what appeared to be an unoccupied break room. "God Colfer, are you going to ravish me in here? Not that I mind though –I'd always wanted you to –ravish me, that is." He winked at Chris who was pushing him down an empty sofa and locking the door behind them. "I don't know how you manage to do it though –look so damned handsome and –and beautiful at the same time. And you're wearing a dress!"

"Just –stop –God –" Chris flushed, feeling his whole body warm just at the thought of Darren's words. The curly-haired actor always had a compliment for anyone, but for some reason, Chris felt the sincerity of that drunken declaration more. He consciously patted down the ruffled skirt of his Tinkerbelle costume. "It was what I drew. Stop making fun of it. Maybe I should just get rid of this and burn –"

"No –no –" Darren held his hands up in protest. "Don't. You look a-freakin' –mazing in it! Really! You look just like a –a fairy!"

"I am a fairy, Darren." Chris rolled his eyes. The older man laughed.

"'Course you are –" The smile in his lips dropped a notch, but only to be replaced by a saucy smirk. "A hot, filthy , fairy… now –" he then stumbled towards a very still Chris until the space between them became almost non-existent. Chris could smell the intoxicating mixture of spirits evaporating from Darren's being –it made him heady, but in a surprisingly good way; he could hear the beat of Darren's heart from where he was standing -it matched his own racing pulse; he could feel the exciting tension emanating from the amber-eyed actor –it wrapped around him like a lover's caress; he could feel all the blood in his body rushing to converge in his groin area… Darren's teasing grin never left his face, only to be coupled by a hungry look in his eyes.

"Now… what to do with such a naughty fairy?"

Chris knew that he would have to be as red as a beet by that moment. "Darren, this is not –"

"Ah-ah…" Darren held a finger against the cotton-candy pink of Chris' lips. You are a prisoner of my ship, Tinkerbelle. You will address me as Captain or I will let you walk the plank!" The curly-haired man then made a show of brandishing the hooked implement he had on his left hand that Chris miraculously failed to notice beforehand.

"Captain Hook? Seriously?"

Darren laughed. "Something tells me that it's not a coincidence you were made to dress like Tink." He then slowly dragged the tip of the relatively blunt hook across Chris' jaw. "Now are we going to make this easy? Or are we going to make this easy?"

Chris decided to bite the bullet. "Peter Pan will rescue me. He always does." To his utter surprise, Darren turned suddenly feral, his honey eyes dilating.

"Never. Mention. Pan." He growled, forcefully fisting Chris' tousled locks in his free hand. "You belong to me, you hear me?"

"Y-yes –" Chris did not even need to fake the fear he felt. Darren was never aggressive like this –in any state. But instead of feeling the need to flee, it turned him on. "It will never happen again, sir."

"Good." The grip Darren had on Chris relaxed a bit. He returned to playing with the hook, now leisurely cruising across the delicate neck of Chris' exposed throat. "Strip for me, fairy." The word was said with such force but at the same time with such ardor, that Chris' mind never registered the fact that in another context it may have been construed as degrading. But, what the hell, he **was **dressed as a fairy. Darren however, noticed his conflicting emotions and took the initiative to clear the air. With a swift motion he captured the pouty lips that always tasted like raspberry. With a tentative lick on the lower line, he garnered entrance into the moist, hot cavern in no time.

Chris' mouth was heavenly, it perpetually tasted like coffee and mints whenever Blaine kissed Kurt, but Darren had never kissed Chris –although he had wanted to for so long. They were always trying to hide behind characters whenever they interacted. It was just so ironic that the first time he'd get his charming and gorgeous co-actor alone was with him drunk at a company party. Nevertheless, Darren was eager to find out that Chris tasted much like Kurt, if not better. He did not know if it was the alcohol in him talking or something else, but he knew deep within him that he didn't mind kissing Chris again when he was sober.

Chris on the other hand was torn. This was definitely NOT how he had envisioned spending the night. But when he saw Darren, precariously on the verge of committing a social faux pas, he just could not allow him to do so. Lately Darren had been hit pretty hard with negative false publicities, and in a way, Chris knew that the actor was almost to the point of breaking down: hence, the drinking. Chris should know how it felt. He was part of the hullabaloo –it was just insane. One, more rational part of him, wanted to just let Darren sleep off his drunkenness, alone in this room –he did his part as a friend by saving him from public embarrassment.

But another, more emboldened part of Chris –one that rarely came out –wanted to just stay in that room and let the world go fuck themselves. He had had enough with toying with the line, the boundary between what was 'appropriate' or not. And damn –Darren Criss was probably the best kisser he'd ever encountered, so yeah, screw you world. Chris returned the kiss with fervor. Darren felt Chris respond to him, fuelling his own heated desire. With one free hand he crushed their faces harder and used that leverage to pull the lower half of Chris' body towards him , where a couple of burgeoning erections met. Chris gasped in pleasant surprise. They had been in compromising positions like this before –but that was filming. This was real –no cameras or scripts involved. The thought in itself just made his cock twitch in anticipation. Darren felt the tiny jolt. He pulled away and eyed Chris with a look -something akin to a challenge.

"So, ready to strip for me, fairy?" It was issued with a softer tone this time, leaving Chris without a doubt of Darren's intentions. He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Do you want me to make you fly Captain?" Chris reached for the straps of his fairy wings and slid them off. He threw the glittery appendage behind him towards the direction of the door, before pushing Darren back on the sofa. The older actor grinned.

"Make me soar, Tink. Make a believer out of me."

With painstakingly slowness, Chris reached behind him for the zipper that held his green strapless dress together. With little effort he had managed to push it all the way down until the base of his spine. Winking at Darren, he leisurely turned around, baring the creamy expanse of his bare back towards the older actor. Darren was clinging on to his seat for dear life at that point, holding his breath in eager anticipation.

"More," the moan was breathy and filled with longing and hunger. Chris knew that he just had to give in to that half-plea, half-demand. He carefully peeled the green flimsy fabric of his dress and let it drop on the carpeted floor. He could feel the cold air seep through his pale skin. He shivered. Darren's reaction could not have been any more contrasting. The room suddenly felt too hot. He'd always known Chris was gorgeous, but this –even this was too much. Chris was perfection. His honey-golden eyes quickly mapped out the whole expanse of creamy, unblemished skin, taut, defined muscles, narrow but shapely hips and legs that went on and on. He committed every detail to memory: from the graceful neck to the toned chest to the tiny waist. His vision was only obscured by that tiny piece of black lace…

"Naughty fairy…" Darren gestured at the lacy boy shorts Chris was wearing. "Do you make a habit of wearing those, or am I a special case?" Nevertheless, he did not wait for the answer and growled, before his mouth went completely dry. "Take it off." When Chris moved to push them down, Darren added: "Slowly. And turn around for me –but I need to see your eyes."

If Chris was his usual, bitchy self, he might've cursed and not-so politely tell Darren Criss that his request was only possible for a contortionist. He can't be facing away from him and looking him in the eye. But Chris was far gone. The moment those eyes of melted gold turned on him, arresting all the logic and common sense he had left in his painfully aroused body, he was lost. He eagerly complied with the demand-request, making a good show of looking over his shoulder as he undressed himself –completely laying himself bare for this man he had wanted for so long –yes, he might have had a crush on Darren since day one… I mean seriously, who wouldn't? And those intimate scripted moments did not help at all. Not to mention the publicity stunts… Chris kicked his lacy briefs away and stood before Darren, naked as the day he was born.

From his spot on the couch, Darren was not fairing better. The moment that tiny piece of lace left Chris' body, he just lost it. He started tearing into his many layers of clothing, desperate to be at par with this gorgeous young man. Chris eyed him in concern.

"You need help, Captain?" Darren was fumbling with buttons before giving Chris his best glare. He did not deign the younger actor's question with an answer. Instead, he made a show of ripping his shirt and kicking his pants off. In a flash he was about as bare as Chris. He smirked at the glasz-eyed actor.

"Pirates don't need help," he growled before launching himself onto the younger man. If Darren's lips were exploring a while ago, it was plundering now, seeking every conceivable connection that he can establish. His hands were no different: caressing, cupping, feeling every inch of Chris that was available to him. It wasn't their first time individually, but with each other, it was and that was what only seemed to matter at that point.

Every single one of Darren's touches felt like fire against Chris' cool skin. He wasn't a blushing virgin, but he might as well have been one. There was always something about the 26-year old that made him question his confidence –but in a good way. Darren Criss had that incredible ability -of unlocking the inner child of everyone around him –in this case, of undoing each and every one of Chris' inhibitions.

The sound that Chris let out as Darren latched onto the side of his delicate neck was positively pornographic, and it went directly towards Darren's cock. And when Darren's mouth began suckling on of the pert, pebbled pink nipples, Chris let out an expletive. Chris never cursed. Not even in the heat of the moment. Darren chuckled.

"Such a potty mouth, you have, fairy. Want me to wash that out with soap?" With surprising dexterity, he pulled Chris up and down on his knees. Darren took the seat and eyed him expectantly. Chris matched him fire for fire and with no further ado enveloped Darren's hard cock in his soft pink lips. There were many clichéd descriptions as far as blow jobs went; Darren just could not decide which one to pick –all he knew was that he was going to make an embarrassment of himself soon if he did not stop Chris' talented mouth from bringing him to completion. He might try that some other time –yes, there would be another time after this, it would be insane not to –but that was not what he had in mind right at that moment. He can no longer wait this one out. He just had to be inside Chris now. With a gruff tone, he pushed Chris back on the sofa and ordered the younger actor.

"On you knees –now!"

Chris had no trouble complying, he too can no longer hold it. He swiftly slipped onto all fours. The first finger inside him took him by surprise. Had he been a complete virgin he might've cried out at the sudden onslaught of the invading appendage. But Chris did not mind. He focused on the deliciously burning sensation Darren's talented fingers were causing him: one, two, three … scissoring in and out, stretching him oh so could. Chris thought that he could reach his peak from it alone.

"Fuck –Dare –how –uhh –"

"Like it, Tink?" Darren grinned languidly. The older actor suddenly stopped his exploit of Chris' most intimate part. The whimper that Chris gave out because of the loss was almost pathetic, but he hadn't had time to fully sulk when the fingers once inside him were replaced by a much, much bigger phallus.

"Oh –oh –" The sudden fullness almost sent the younger actor over the edge. Darren may look non-threatening, but that certainly did not translate to his package. There were three fingers preparing Chris a little while ago, but nothing prepared him for the deliciously painful stretch Darren's cock was causing him. "Fuck –" The older actor was still, almost as if waiting for Chris to adjust to him. There was a concerned look in his fiery amber orbs. Chris' eyes were closed.

"Tink, you okay –"

"Oh for fuck's sake, move! I will not break! Move or I –"

The threat never was completed as Darren began ramming his hardened erection into Chris' tight, tight channel like a fevered man. For minutes, the only sound heard was skin slapping against skin, deep, guttural moans, desperate pants… in that small, secluded room, the **reel**-life couple savored that small snippet of something **real –**something that could not have otherwise occurred outside that little bubble. With Darren's every desperate thrust, Chris matched him with his own frantic pushing, welcoming the man he had so desired for so long into his very core. There had been a few others before, but no one ever made Chris feel like this –vulnerable and yet, invincible –only Darren. Chris had always wondered how it would be with someone you loved – oh yes, he can honestly say that he loved Darren, alright. There had been no doubts in his mind –even if he had just realized it that moment.

Darren thought he had literally died and gone to heaven. Chris' body writhed under him in pleasure and it felt nothing short of wonderful. If he had any doubts in his mind about his identity, his sexuality, it had all melted away in that single moment. He wouldn't go as far as calling or branding himself gay or bisexual. He just wanted Chris… he just wanted to be with Chris and only Chris. Fuck PR or whoever. They can have their dapper –slash –goofy ladies' man. He'd be just Darren –just Darren who was admittedly in love with the amazing man he was now joined with completely: heart, mind, body …and soul.

Chris felt himself about to peak in no time, and if the erratic thrusts of his co-actor were to go by, Darren was about to lose it too. The glasz-eyed young man braced himself for the inevitable. But to his surprise, Darren stilled. Chris looked from over his shoulder. Darren had an indiscernible look to him.

"D-Dare?" Chris managed to croak out –his throat was already dry and scratchy from the moans and groans he was letting out since earlier that night. Darren did not deign him with a verbal answer. Instead, the curly-haired actor grabbed Chris' hips tightly, and without breaking contact, flipped him over until he was on his back. Chris' eyes widened. He'd never been fucked in that position –so personal, so intimate. Darren noticed his facial expression and smiled softly.

"I want to see your face when I make you cum." He then captured Chris' lips in another fierce yet sincere kiss. Chris felt his body almost folding completely I half as Darren resumed his thrusting, but he didn't care. He'd gladly break himself in half just to get as close as this to the man he loved. The build-up was even more intense the second time around, and yet it took no more than a few thrusts to finally send the couple over to the edge. Chris closed his eyes, ready once more for the climax. But Darren shushed him. With a gentle caress to his closed lids, the older man whispered:

"No, please. Let me see your eyes." There was an earnest plea wrapped in that soft voice that Chris could not ignore. He kept his lids up and was immediately assaulted by the most beautiful image he'd ever seen: honey mixed with sage, ringed with sapphire. People said that Chris' eyes were gorgeous. Evidently they haven't got the chance to see Darren's yet –they were just surreal, with the pupils lust-blown and dilated at the same time.

"You're beautiful," said Darren. "Just beautiful, Chris…" he murmured, finally breaking character. Chris returned the smile.

"You make me feel it," he then reclaimed the older man's lips with his own. Their bodies resumed their frenzied dance of both love and lust and soon they were soaring past the point of no return. With a loud, rather primal grunt, Chris soon felt himself explode, his milky cum coating the expanse of his bare stomach and Darren's hair-covered one. The older actor was not far off. As the moan of completion escaped Chris' lips, Darren felt the tight walls surrounding him spasm. He let himself go, spilling himself into Chris' hot orifice, marking him, laying his claim. Thick ropes off white cum filled Chris' hole, the rest spilling out of him. He'd never feel so complete in his entire life. Only Darren managed to make him complete.

Soon, there was nothing but heavy panting in that small room. Darren felt his legs start to shake from exhaustion. With much gentleness, he pulled his spent cock out of Chris, the adrenalin rush of orgasming starting to wear off. He managed a weak but satiated smile.

"I flew. I actually flew."

Chris was as spent as him, but managed a full-on laugh. "Yes, yes you did." The young actor tried to get up from his not-so comfortable spot on the sofa but a micro-movement later and he winced. Darren noticed this.

"Oh my god, Chris –did I hurt you?"

"A little," Chris admitted sheepishly. "You weren't my first but –you were rather larger than three fingers."

"You should have said something." Darren admonished him, looking completely concerned. The older actor reached for his discarded coat and wrapped it around Chris' naked form. "I'm sorry –"

"For what? Fucking my brains out? Giving me the best orgasm I've ever had?" The glasz-eyed man teased. "Trust me, I'll live." He then held his arms out. "Although, I could use a hug." Darren managed a chuckle this time.

"Why did I know you'd be such a cuddle-whore after sex?"

"Because you** know** me, Dare. You know me like no one else does." Chris said as he settled in the crook of Darren's neck. He was relatively taller than the older man, but he'd always felt like a little kid, fitting perfectly into that wonderful little nook. Darren sat beside him on the sofa before bringing them both to a half-lying position against one of the armrests.

"Likewise, Chris. Likewise." He sighed meaningfully. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he spoke again though. "My head is killing me." Chris laughed, drawing Darren closer for a tighter embrace.

"Serves you right for holding the bar hostage."

"I'm never drinking again."

"Famous last words."

"Hey –" Darren protested half-heartedly. "I'm serious. I'm never drinking again. I no longer have reason to wallow in self-pity."

"And why is that, Captain Hook?" Chris teased, his head languidly draped against Darren's chest. "I never knew you had a role-playing kink."

"I didn't," said Darren. "But you make me realize things that I never knew about myself. And I love you for it." There was a strained pause that came after that pronouncement. "Chris, I –"

"I –feel the same way," Chris smiled, looking up into Darren's worried eyes. Reaching up, he cupped the older actor's chin in his free hand and gently bestowed a chaste kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, they were both breathing easier and lighter. Darren grinned.

"So, Tinkerbelle, care to join me back at the party?" He glanced at his wristwatch. "We still have a few minutes to make it for one more dance."

"Or, we can sneak out and have a repeat in your place," said Chris. "I don't think dancing is good for my legs right now. But mind-blowing sex –that I can handle even when I'm invalid." He reluctantly pulled away from Darren's warmth and began to reach for his discarded dress. Darren followed him by sight and laughed.

"Sneaking out, it is." He dutifully pushed himself of the sofa and began to redress. Chris was already done with his zipper by that point and was comfortably sitting again on the sofa.

"What about your girlfriend?"

Darren paused in his ministrations and eyed Chris confusedly.

"What girlfriend? Unless you really are a girl, I'd like to call you **my boyfriend.**" He then finished lacing up his boots and offered Chris a gallant hand. "Shall we?"

Chris took the proffered hand wordlessly and smiled. "You do realize we need to go through the ballroom to get to the parking lot, right?" Darren smirked as he rested Chris' arm against his own and began to lead them out of the anteroom.

"We can fly, remember?"

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

**A/N: **Send me some love? Requests?

FACEBOOK: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl **(#cmoliverfanfiction)

FFNet: **C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl (This is about to go down, though. Grr…)**

Twitter: **C.M. Oliver** (a.t.) heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)

Tumblr: **klaineloveandsnarrydreams **(#cmoliverfanfiction)


End file.
